The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Clare bear 48
Summary: What would make a young man offer himself to save another?


The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

Walks on Clouds sat angrily observing the doctor through half closed eyes so he wouldn't be caught watching the white woman. She was seated in the dark a short distance away from them on the cold and hard unforgiving ground. In the fire glow all you could see was her pale haunted face. She was a defiant woman and she would have been a brave if she'd lived in his tribe among the Indians. Sitting there you could see the fear reflected in her eyes but her face showed no emotion what so ever. She hadn't rested, eaten or drunk anything for a couple of days. When One Eye had tried killing her he stepped in telling their leader killing her was not a good idea. She was the pawn they could use in freeing the villagers, and they needed Black Kettle's tribe to help them when on the run from the army.

Offering her a drink his irritation rose again: he snatched the ladle with water away from her when she thanked him.

He spat at her "This is not about *you*. I reminded them you are worth nothing to us dead."

Now as he sat there in the glow of the campfire Walks on Clouds tried convincing himself he felt nothing for this woman. Anger was bubbling along with his grief, grief so potent it was eating him up from the inside. She had been the cause of his decision in joining the Dog Soldiers. He now had a purpose in his short life of seventeen summers. Kill as many white people as possible before they killed him. If Dr Mike and Sully had not brought the infected blankets to their village, he would be married to his Heartsong now, seated in the warm tepee that he would call home and not here, spying on her and hating her more and more with each breath. The rage in his heart was growing with every passing minute. The vision of his dead girlfriend and then to have to cremate her which was against their customs was more than he could cope with. It was her fault she had been captured he tried to convince himself. It was she who had brought the soldiers to Black Kettle's village on that fateful day. The Dog Soldiers had no option than kill those soldiers as the army would have come back with more men and killed the entire inhabitants of the tribe.

He had asked, "How did Custer find out his soldiers were here. Who told them?"

She had admitted, "I told them."

...

Sully, his father's brother, and the doctor had been outside of the town. It was foolish for them to travel away. Sully had driven out on a mission to that isolated farm house. It had separated them from any help or assistance from others in the barracked town. He knew it would only have been to help some sick person as that is what Dr Mike did. She was always helping even if it was not warranted or wanted. You could sometimes call it interfering.

His father Cloud Dancing had adopted the white man Sully as a brother years ago, and all had been well until Sully had brought the woman to the camp. Sully felt she could assist them and she had; though up till then they had not needed her.

Why had she brought the Army to the camp? It didn't make sense. Was she silly in thinking they would let them go? That the army would not attack the village and kill all who were there at the time of the attack? These questions he had no answers for. It only added to his escalating disgust in her as he sat watching as her head slumped forward onto her chest with exhaustion.

So he had gone against his father's wishes, calling him a weak old man. He remembered the pleading words and look in his father's eyes as he rode away, to join the band of Dog Soldiers.

He'd said as he left to the Doctor and Sully, "You who are my father's friends, are now my enemies. If we meet again I will kill you."

None of the Dog Soldiers had the scars of the Sun Dance on their skin as his father had. They had not been brave enough to pierce their skin for the Great Spirit. His father tried always to keep the peace between their nations. This band of braves was not that brave, he thought.

It had been exciting attacking the white settlements at first and he took his grief out on burning barns down. But the excitement finally wore off with the continual running from the army. He had not killed anyone as he believed what he was taught: only kill what you need and killing whites certainly wasn't needed. It was causing the war that his chief and father tried so valiantly to prevent. He wore the breast plate and neck choker made out of bones and beads. They were designed to protect the chest, heart and neck from arrows and knives when fighting the enemy. Now however they did not stop the bullets of the white man. But the symbolism of these garments satisfied his need to be seen as a warrior.

...

Snow Bird, his mother had opened her arms to the lady doctor, saying her medicine was strong and good. That it would save many of the children from the diseases that the white man had introduced since arriving on their plains. Now they were being forced off their ancestral lands and they were being starved to death in the process. Although the medicine was good and saved them from disease it didn't stop them from starving. Once again the silent beseeching gaze of his mother haunted him. Many of his brothers and sisters had not survived and he was the only one who had. Now she may lose this child as well, and he knew his actions had torn her heart in sheds.

His mother had gifted the doctor with her beloved horse now that was a waste how could she care for the horse his mother had idealised?

...

His thoughts going round and round in his head tormenting him, he rose and stalked further away, vainly attempting to rid himself of these thoughts and emotions. If he couldn't see her that may help, but she was like an elixir he couldn't resist and so his hooded eyes focused on her again. He couldn't be seen to be interested in her, so he tried to engage in the campfire banter with other gang members.

He didn't want to allow the anger or rage he was feeling dissipate; he wanted to feed it and feel the power of it coursing through his veins. He wanted her to feel the loneliness and sadness he felt.

After all, One Eye had just wanted to be rid of their burden. It had taken him a big effort to convince their leader they would lose all chance in freeing the village people held by Custer if they disposed of her now.

The past few days he had been joyous in watching her suffer as she had caused his suffering. The day before aiming at Sully's heart had felt good; he felt in control for in his hands he had the power of life and death over his father Cloud Dancing's white brother. Walks on Clouds wanted so much to pull the trigger then watch the bullet piece his skin but the need to save the tribe and his father from Custer was greater hence he had at the last minute moved slightly so it was a warning shot only.

He had shouted over to Sully, "Don't follow us or we will kill her."

Sully had called to her if she was all right.

Again he'd shouted, "You want to see her alive.., you tell Custer to let my father and his village free."

The surprise in Sully's reply was obvious. "What are ya saying?"

"They are his prisoners. Tell Custer we will trade our prisoner for his."

Walks on Clouds admitted now that Dr Mike was plucky: disturbing the ground kicking stones to warn Sully was brave.

...

Dr Mike the white's called her, and Chief Black Kettle had named her Medicine Woman after saving his life, but that had been a number of years back now. Was his chief right in trusting her? Chief Black Kettle had always maintained peace because that was the better option for their survival.

One Eye had no regard for any in his band; they were all disposable to him. This he had shown on many occasions, especially when Lone Heart was wounded and Dr Mike had tried treating his wound. Walks on Clouds knew she treated everyone, no matter who they were.

What he hadn't counted on was her wanting to assist the brave that had been shot. She had used the only materials available like his father had taught her. She really tried to save his life. Why would she bother? Her days were numbered, but here she was helping once again. She had obviously learnt a lot from his father. In the condition she was in her only concern was for the injured Indian. She had never disrespected them as a nation like so many other whites.

The young Cheyenne remembered their conversation back then.

"Tell them they have to stop the bleeding," she'd told him.

He answered, "Lone Heart killed two soldiers this morning. He says he is ready to die."

As she tore at her petticoat she replied, "But he doesn't have to. Tell them I can help." Then imploring the others she said, "I can help..." Then in Cheyenne she said, "Help"

Moving towards the injured man she continued saying, "Hold it down. Like that, yes. Hold it here." She was showing one brave what she meant.

Moving away he had followed as she gathered cattail and mud from the river bank, making a poultice to stop the bleeding.

"We can make a plaster." Valiantly she tried to get the others to understand.

Finally in Cheyenne he said to the others, "She says put it on his wound to stop the blood." They began to do so.

His interest grew now and he asked. "Will it work?"

"I believe so. Your father taught me how to do it... He taught me many good things."

Angry again he asked, "Then how could you betray him?"

Sadly she replied and he could see her remorse, "I didn't know the Dog Soldiers were hiding in your village. Had I known I never would have brought the army with me that day."

Suddenly they had to move and One Eye shot at the retreating image of a wolf.

...

Gradually, as Walks on Clouds digested what she had revealed, he knew she was telling the truth. He knew she had never done anything in the past to knowingly put their village or its people in danger. Always her actions had been to assist, not destroy.

He was seeing her as if for the first time. Listening to what was being bandied around the camp fire his skin crawled as he overheard One Eye was going to have his way with her and then slit her throat. She was becoming more of a burden to them now.

As the leader roughly hauled her to her feet and tried to drag her away he knew it was time to act. She still remained the only chance of saving the others. Stepping forward he said in Cheyenne, "I will trade for her." He offered his necklace that was of bone but also had some rare sea shells from far away on it. It was quite a prize to its owner as many had never seen the sea or shells.

Pulling her with him he turned around to the group near the fire yelling in his native tongue, "I am Walks on Clouds. Remember this day!"

Entering a Tepee as far away as he could he silently told her to cease her crying out.

Slicing his knife down the deer hide wall after he cut the sinew binding her wrists he turned and said, "One Eye will not let you live. He has said so. I don't want my fathers and all those innocent people to die, their ghosts will haunt me forever. You are the only one who can save them. You must go."

Michaela could not believe what he was saying. He was actually setting her free.

Turning he urged her, "Go."

Scrambling to safety she took off and finally hid. Some minutes later she heard the shot rip through the silent night and her heart stopped knowing too well that the young man had paid the ultimate price for setting her free.

...

Telling Sully after she was recaptured they had stayed the night in the village and moved on.

Relating when Grey Hawk had offered her a drink the next day she had used the opportunity in trying to run off, calling Sully's name after she had felt him call to her. Sully was aware of that moment; it was when the spirits had joined them once again. Since then she had walked bare foot as they had disposed of her shoes. All the sound that she issued was the hissing and groans as her tender feet were ripped on the sharp rocks. After that they had been slowed down considerably.

Sully knew that when rising up and making a dash for her freedom she'd yelled his name that became the mournful cry of the red hawk calling its mate, the sign Sully had implored the Great Spirit to send to guide him to the woman he loved with his whole heart. He had called her his Heartsong. This was when Sully had found them and saved her.

Gently rocking her, she had told him of how brave young Walks on Clouds had been. Both now feeling the burden of his supreme sacrifice and she feared how it would affect their friends his parents. They would have to save the village now at all cost so his death had not been in vain.

…..

Finally Sully rode into Colorado Springs with his precious bundle clinging to him. She was worn out and clung to him with the only strength she had left, bruising and abrasions visible on her thin arms and legs protruding out of the blanket covering her small frame. Clad only in her under wear she was beyond caring. It had been a harrowing experience but Sully had found her. They had spoken to each other in a way that was unbelievable to comprehend. Spirit had assisted him to locate her in his darkest moment of complete despair. She had felt him imploring her to give him a sign and she had.

Arriving back just in time to see Custer seated on his horse with the first Indians already standing on the gallows nooses around their necks.

Begrudgingly Custer snapped, "Release the prisoners."

Once again he was denied the opportunity to rid himself of the pest of a Medicine Man Cloud Dancing. How Sully had managed to save the irksome doctor was beyond his comprehension, but save her in the nick of time he had. Custer had no way of using the newly constructed gallows now that Dr Quinn was safely home. The town would be witness to his crime if he did.

Sully and Michaela moved over. As the Reverend went to assist Cloud Dancing remove the binds around his wrists when he was stepping down from the gallows he had witnessed being constructed over the past few days. He'd already accepted his fate at the hands of his arch enemy Custer.

Then Sully had the hardest task to do in his entire life. Pulling out Walks on Clouds necklace from his belt he offered it to his Cheyenne brother. Cloud Dancing swallowed the lump that had instantly formed in his throat and looked into Sully's eyes saying, "My son is dead?" Sully could only nod in response as words were not enough to tell his brother how sad he was to be the bearer of this news.

Michaela affirmed, "Yes."

Wanting to know Cloud Dancing asked, "Did the army kill him?"

Sully sadly replied. "No! It was One Eye."

The time to tell him would come later, how his son was a brave young man who had sacrificed his own life to save Michaela's and ultimately his father's and their village.

The end

Thank you for reading your support and reviews are a gift that I thank you for.


End file.
